


Tendou Satori is a Himbo-Sexual Pt. 2

by tiredshimakei



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Autistic Coded Character, Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkwardness, First Time, M/M, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:09:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26687953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiredshimakei/pseuds/tiredshimakei
Summary: now that tendou and ushijima are together,,, ushijima wants to try something new
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 9
Kudos: 219





	Tendou Satori is a Himbo-Sexual Pt. 2

Ushijima adored every inch of Tendou, and their relationship. They moved completely in sync, with unbelievable efficiency. They were the perfect team, even better than Hinata and Kageyama. However, it seemed Tendou might be unhappy, or frustrated, perhaps. In some ways, Ushijima was, too, but he felt like it was an inappropriate type of frustration.

Sometimes when they kissed for a long time he couldn’t help but want to do more. He wanted to touch Tendou in places that haven’t been touched by anyone. He wanted to make Tendou feel the hot heavy pressure in his stomach that he felt when they kissed. Wakatoshi was not the best at picking up social cues and he couldn’t tell what Tendou wanted. Ushijima was nervous - just because all of this was new territory for him, and he hasn’t done proper preparations to execute it effectively.

At that moment, Ushijima was sitting at his desk in his room, with Tendou laying in his bed, setting a volleyball to himself. They were supposed to be studying, but Ushijima got distracted looking at Satori’s long legs stretched out on his sheets and couldn’t help but think about how they would look around his waist. His face got flushed, thinking lewd thoughts about his boyfriend. Maybe that was why Tendou was frustrated too? 

“I think we should try having sex.” Ushijima stated firmly; he didn’t want to show that he was nervous, in case it would worry Tendou. “If you want to, of course.”

The volleyball slipped from Satori’s fingers and fell to the carpeted floor with a soft thud. The red haired boy sat up and looked at Ushijima with an expression he couldn’t quite decipher.

“Right now?” He asked incredulously.

Ushijima sputtered, “Well, no, not now. Later. We are studying now.”

Tendou laid back down on the bed and then asked “Have you ever had sex before?” 

He picked the volleyback up and went back to setting. 

“No. I didn’t see the need.” Wakatoshi responded honestly

“Ah so you see the need now Toshi-kun?” Satori sing-songed, his eyes focused on the ball in his hands. Ushijima blushed staring at his long fingers, and imagined how they would feel sliding down his bare chest, and under the waistband of his shorts. He felt heat pool in his stomach and quickly averted his gaze.

“Well, we have been dating a while. Wouldn’t this be the next step?” The brunette could hear Tendou’s grin from across the room, and he started feeling a bit embarrassed. 

“Toshi, you moron, dating doesn’t have any steps or rules. If you want to have sex we can have sex.”

Ushijima was slightly unnerved with how casually Tendou was discussing this topic. He cleared his throat before asking, “Satori, have you ever had sex?”

“Yeah.” Tendou said flippantly before flipping over on his stomach to look at the brunette. Satori rested his chin in his palm giving off the body language of being bored, bu

“Oh.” Ushijima felt both better and worse about that confirmation. On one hand, Tendou was experienced so things would go more smoothly, and he could teach Wakatoshi. Yet, Ushijima is completely inexperienced so he was concerned Satori would think he is bad and want to break up.

“I can hear you thinking again.” Satori said, interrupting his thoughts. “Don’t overthink it. Everything we do together is good.”

Ushijima relaxed slightly and nodded, “Alright, then next time we can try.”

Tendou started singing silly songs in confirmation and went back to tossing the volleyball. Wakatoshi watched him some more before returning to his studies. He had some research to do.

______________________________________________________________________________

Satori was supposed to come over soon. It had been a few days since their last conversation, and they finally got a chance to be alone. Of course, during the few days that lapsed, Wakatoshi spent hours over his computer reading everything he could about sex between two males. It seemed it could quickly become quite a sticky situation and he was concerned something might go awry. Tendou already had some experience though, so he would rely on his expertise to fill the cracks in his research. Waktoshi also decided, based on his inexperience, that he would be the one receiving. 

This meant Ushijima spent a good portion of his day squatting in the bathroom watching tutorial videos on how to prepare properly. He hoped it was clean enough and nothing terribly embarrassing would happen, he was feeling quite nervous. 

Wakatoshi sat in bed thinking about how he should sit. He felt like he was overthinking the situation, but he was nervous he would lose Satori. It didn’t matter, in the middle of his fidgeting he heard Tendou letting himself in.

“Toshi-kun!” The red haired boy sang, sauntering into the room. He seemed to have paid no mind to how Ushijima was sitting and he flopped down on the bed beside him. Ushijima was hyper focused on the delicate lines of Tendou’s body and how his dark clothes draped over them perfectly. He was so attractive it overwhelmed the brunette to think about.

“Hello, Satori.” The brunette said softly, his fingers absently running against Tendou’s arm. Tendou groaned dramatically and squirmed in the bed before leaning up to kiss his cheek.

“How was practice today?”

Ushijima couldn’t help the small tilt of his lips. His boyfriend was unbearably...cute. 

“It was good, we scrimmaged today so it was more exciting.”

Tendou sat up and then crawled over Ushijima, his hands on either side of his head, “So you must be pretty tired then…” he teased.

“Well, I mean a little bit,” Wakatoshi responded not exactly sure what he was getting at, but appreciating their proximity. Tendou huffed out a laugh and then sat back on his heels, resting his palms on the brunette’s abdomen. Ushijima was very aware of where Tendou was touching him. His hands were inches away from the waistline of his shorts, the hem of his shirt riding up slightly to reveal a sliver of skin. Suddenly, Wakatoshi felt unbearably warm all over. He wanted- no  _ needed _ Satori to touch him.

“I cleaned myself for you.” Ushijima blurted out. His eyes widened in shock at his sudden outburst, and humiliation burned bright red at his cheeks. 

“You cleaned yourself?” Satori raised an eyebrow and then it dawned on him “Ah, Toshi-kun got himself all ready for me!” The red head grinned softly and leaned forward so his nose brushed against Ushijima’s cheek. Ushijima tentatively moved his hands to slide along Tendou’s waist.

“Are you nervous?” Tendou murmured softly. Ushijima’s gaze fell to his lips as he watched him talk, it felt like they were in their own bubble and everything faded away. Tendou’s eyelashes were much darker than his hair but had a reddish reflection to them that Wakatoshi found extremely pretty.

“Yes, but I studied a lot.”

Tendou snorted and flicked the side of Ushijima’s head, “When have I ever let you down? I’ll take care of you Wakatoshi, I’ll make it good for you.”

Ushijima relaxed under Satori’s touch, and felt a little flushed at the use of his first name. Tendou could sense the tension still in his movements and expressions, so he lightly grazed his neck with his lips. 

“What did you see,” He spoke softly against his skin, “while you were researching huh Wakatoshi?”

Ushijima shivered at the contact and tried to focus so he could form a coherent thought, “Well I-I…” He got cut off when Tendou sucked a mark on his neck, causing the brunette to choke on his words. Ushijima thought back on all the videos he watched and which ones particularly interested him. He remembered sitting in the bathroom, two fingers shoved inside himself while he sat on his knees and avidly watched a video between two men. The way his cock jerked when the dominant male and choked and slapped the bottom came to the forefront of his mind.

“I watched porn...of men.” Tendou hummed in confirmation as he continued to kiss and suck on his neck, long fingers trailing down his abdomen and teasing along his waistband. 

Ushijima sighed softly before continuing, “I liked it when they fucked, but when the bottom was on his hands and knees.” Tendou hummed again and trailed kisses along his jaw, “ So you want me to shove you on your hands and knees?”

“Yes.” Ushijima gasped out right when Tendou bit particularly hard. Wakatoshi’s cock jerked and his legs fell apart slightly, allowing Tendou to slide a hand down his shorts. Tendou sat back from his neck and pulled his shirt off, tossing it aside and working Ushijima’s shorts off in the process. 

“Keep going,” Satori prompted, busying himself with undressing the brunette and kissing along his chest and shoulders. Just the act of being nude and on display like this, had blood rushing to fill out Wakatoshi’s cock. He had never been exposed like this or touched like this before and it was making him dizzy.

“...I saw some videos where the guy doing the fucking would talk and say….degrading things.” Ushijima blushed slightly as Tendou ran hands along his thighs. “I liked when he would cum inside the other one and watch it leak out.” Tendou couldn’t help but groan out loud.

“Do you think I can start fingering you now?” Satori asked, lube already in hand. Ushijima nodded urgently, and spread his legs out on either side of him so that Tendou could fit neatly in between. His thighs looked large next to Satori’s more slender frame, boxing him in close to his body. Ushijima felt slightly unnerved that Tendou was so close to his private area and could see everything up close. 

“Look how good my baby boy is being for me.” Satori praised, lubing up his finger and tracing it around the brunette’s rim. Ushijima shivered and grabbed onto Tendou, feeling somewhat nervous but extremely needy. This feeling of arousal and intimacy was unlike anything else he felt, a warm tingly sensation flooded his cock. Satori slowly pushed his finger in, to just the first knuckle and let it sit there to adjust. Ushijima didn’t need that much time. “More,” he gasped impatiently. 

Satori gradually added fingers until Ushijima was taking three. The slick sounding of his fingers fucking in and out of his hole, mixed with his soft moans and whimpers, filled the room. Wakatoshi’s cock rested hot and heavy against his abdomen, drooling precome. His head was tilted back, his eyes had fluttered shut at some point as he just let Satori take over and handle everything. It felt really nice to sit back and let Satori do everything, he felt warm and syrupy all over.

“Are you ready for my cock, puppy?” Satori asked, affectionately running his hands down the muscular length of his thighs. The brunette nodded and reached a hand out for his boyfriend, Satori obliged and leaned down giving Ushijima a soft slow kiss. Satori coaxed his mouth open with ease, and pressed his tongue against the top of his. Ushijima couldn’t help but moan at the wet slide of their tongues and desperately try to hump up against Tendou. Satori sucked on his tongue gently, forcing Wakatoshi’s tongue to press against the roof of the redhead’s mouth. Tendou pulled away and Ushijima sat up quickly, his lips parted and a line of spit still connecting their tongues.

“You look so fucked out already…” Tendou observed in awe then prompted Ushijima to lay on his stomach. Tendou sat back and grabbed his hips, pulling the brunette onto his knees, his face pressed into the sheets and pillows. 

In a moment of concern and softness Satori brushed hair from Wakatoshi’s forehead and asked, “How are you feeling? Want to keep going?” 

Ushijima grinded against Satori’s crouch and whined desperately, “Please!” The brunette felt an overwhelming need to be destroyed against the bed until he was unconscious. He was hard and wet and open for Satori, now all he needed was his dick.

Tendou laughed and sat back, pouring some lube on his hand and giving his cock a few leisurely tugs. “What a desperate little slut,” he spoke absently looking down at the ring of muscle he just worked open with his slender fingers.

Ushijima glanced back to look at him and bit his lip at the sight of his dick. Ushijima was relatively average in his opinion, but despite Tendou’s thin frame he was quite large. His cock was long and a soft pink at the tip. It looked thick and heavy in his hand and Ushijima wanted nothing more to have it resting against his tongue.

Tendou sighed as he pressed the head against Ushijima’s slick hole. Wakatoshi gasped at the pressure, it was so sensitive and the anticipation that Satori was going to be inside of him had him squirting precum. Painfully slowly, Satori pushed the thick head of his cock into his hole. The redhead watched intently where Ushijima’s warm slick hole enveloped Tendou’s thick cock. 

A strangled whine escaped Waktoshi’s throat as he accommodated the intrusion. Satori rubbed his lower back, trying to soothe and relax the boy under him. 

“My baby boy is taking me so well,” Tendou praised and kissed along his spine. Ushijima felt a burning sensation around his rim that caused some concern, but it started to fade away so he encouraged Satori to keep going. He pushed his cock in farther, causing Ushijima to gasp out, “Stop!” His dick was so thick and long, and it was burning his insides. His legs were shaking slightly from this large of an intrusion, unprepared for it. Wakatoshi was gripping the sheets tightly, feeling a mix of immense pleasure and pain.

“Take deep breaths,’baby.” Tendou instructed softly doing his best to comfort Wakatoshi. He rubbed his lower back soothingly and worked his thumbs into the muscles. Ushijima nodded against the bed, “Okay. Keep going.” Tendou slowly pushed the rest of the way in so his balls were flush against Ushijima’s ass. Tendou groaned softly while Ushijima trembled on the bed. 

The feeling of Satori stuffing Wakatoshi was overwhelming, it was hot and full and extremely satisfying but also slightly uncomfortable and messy. He felt stretched open and extremely vulnerable in this position. 

“You’re so tight, baby.” Tendou groaned, his hands holding Wakatoshi’s hips tightly. Ushijima squirmed desperately in his cock, starting to feel heady and warm again as he adjusted. Satori picked up on it and withdrew his cock some before slowly rocking forward. The brunette groaned some, feeling a mix of pleasure and discomfort; Tendou kept gliding his hands along his sides and the planes of his back in an attempt to soothe. 

“You’re doing so good, Taking me so well.” Satori’s voice sounded strained. 

Wakatoshi shuddered openly at the praise and his cock jerked, “F-faster,” he prompted in a broken whine. 

Then, without much hesitation, Satori picked up the pace, thrusting in faster and deeper. His cock brushed against something inside Wakatoshi that had him gasping out, “Satori! There! Right there!” he begged. 

“This is your first time and you’re already acting so slutty for me,” Tendou smirked and angled his hips so with every thrust he pressed against the brunette’s prostate. Ushijima couldn’t stop the moans escaping his mouth as Satori slammed into him. His thighs trembled from pleasure and he could do nothing but lay limply, his face pressed against the bed. 

Satori slammed into him harder, leaning over and kissing along his neck and leaving love bites. Dark purple and red stains bloomed along his skin from all the attention Tendou was leaving. 

“Please!” Wakatoshi whined, needing more. He wanted to be overwhelmed and ruined by Satori. 

Tendou fisted a hand in his brunette hair and jerked his face up, “Such a slutty whore, how would you feel if the team heard you begging for me like this?” 

Wakatoshi could do nothing else but whimper urgently, he parted his lips for a kiss and Satori grinned wickedly. Instead of indulging him, he spit into his open mouth causing Ushijima to moan loudly and his cock to drool obscenely onto the bed. 

Satori slammed into Ushijima until he was nothing but a snotty drooling mess on the bed. He whined and moaned, gripping at the sheets as tears slid down his cheeks. He felt overwhelmed with pleasure, he never knew sex could feel this good. 

“Who knew my baby boy would take dick this well? Your sloppy hole is made for cock. I think you would make a better whore than a volleyball player.” Tendou ran his thumb along the rim of Wakatoshi’s stretched red hole before sliding it inside, alongside his cock.

All of the sudden Ushijima felt an urgent tingly feeling in his stomach. His limbs felt weak and shaky and he whimpered and sobbed on the bed. 

“S-satori please, gonna cum!” he whined loudly. Ushijima’s face was flushed a bright pink, his lips slick and swollen and cheeks damp with tears. Satori was not far behind so he leaned over and fisted the brunette’s dick and jerked him in time with his thrusts. 

“My baby boy gonna cum for me? Go ahead.” Tendou prompted. It didn’t take much more before Ushijima groaned low and jerked his hips as a thick spurt of cum shot from his dick. He collapsed down on the bed, a panting mess and looked up at Satori tiredly. 

Tendou kept thrusting into his well used hole until he came too with a shuddering gasp. 

“Fuck,” he cursed under his breath quickly pulling out so his hot cum sprayed on Ushijima’s back instead of his hole. The sight was absolutely obscene. Ushijima sprawled on his stomach, tired and fucked out, a thick spray of cum on his back and his red puffy hole on display. 

Ushijima was close to falling asleep but he weakly reaches a hand out for Tendou. 

“Let me clean you up first,” he said softly and kissed his forehead. Ushijima watched as he tugged his boxers on and stepped out to the bathroom. He returned with some water and a damp washcloth which he used to wipe gently at Wakatoshi’s face and the spend off his back. 

“How do you feel?”

“Very….good,” Ushijima smiled up at Tendou, “Thank you.”

Satori laughed and pressed his thumb to the brunette’s lower lip and gave him a soft quick kiss before lying down beside him. Wakatoshi whined softly and reached up for more but Satori had pulled away already and laid down on his back. Ushijima chewed on his lip nervously, and glanced up at Satori. He couldn’t read his expression clearly and couldn’t tell if he enjoyed it too. What if it was the worst sex he ever had and he was going to break up with him? What if he didn’t actually cum somehow though that would be quite hard to fake? What if-

“Toshi-kun.” Satori flicked Ushijima in the forehead, “I can hear you thinking, you’re gonna hurt yourself,” he chided. Ushijima rubbed the spot where he flicked and jutted his lower lip out.

“Tell me what you’re thinking you big idiot.”

The brunette couldn’t help but flush, “Was it good for you?” he asked quietly. 

Satori laughed and flopped on top of Ushijima, so their noses were a breadth apart. “It’s not like you to worry so much.”

“I was just wondering. If I did a good job pleasing you.” Wakatoshi muttered, a slight pout forming on his face. Satori rolled his eyes and kissed the corner of his mouth.

“Of course you did a good job, you were amazing.” 

Wakatoshi nodded and pressed closer to Tendou. He felt safe and warm, their legs tangled together. Tendou absently fingered through his short brown hair until Ushijima relaxed enough that he fell asleep. 


End file.
